L'avenir de Nintendo
by Toady
Summary: Que deviendra Nintendo en 2050 ? C'est ce que vous révélera cette fic, troisième d'un concours...


_J'ai écrit cette histoire pour le concours : "Imaginons Nintendo" organisé par cinq sites différents. Le sujet portait sur ce que serait l'avenir de Nintendo et la façon de faire était libre. Le premier du concours a fait un mini-film, le deuxième une BD et j'ai fini troisième avec cette fic. J'ai gagné un lot d'accessoires pour Nintendo DS. Ouais !_

L'avenir de Nintendo

En l'an 2050, dans un monde que nous connaissons bien…

**Toad :** Le courrier !

**Mario :** Hé Toad ! Tu es en avance, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

**Toad :** Je passe à la même heure que d'habitude, mais normalement tu dors et tu ronfles… alors que tous les autres citoyens me saluent chaque jour.

**Mario :** Hum… Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti de ma rue et que je ne les ai pas revus…

**Toad :** Si tu veux… fais la tournée avec moi ! Tu pourrais revoir pas mal de monde.

**Mario :** Excellente idée ! Je monte dans ta voiture… Aïe ma sciatique !

Toad : Tu as une sciatique ?

**Mario :** Que veux-tu ? A 70 ans, on devient fragile…

**Toad :** Oui j'en sais quelque chose. Nous arrivons au château. J'ai du courrier pour la Reine Peach.

**Papy Champi :** Salut Toad ! Donne cette lettre que j'aille la porter à la Princesse…

**Toad :** Mais enfin, voilà 20 bonnes années qu'elle est devenue reine…

**Papy Champi :** Oh quand tu auras 150 ans comme moi, ça te paraîtra ridicule 20 petites années.

**Peach :** Alors ce courrier ? Oh mais Mario est là ?

**Papy Champi :** Ah tiens oui ! Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il va falloir que je fasse régler mes petites lunettes.

**Mario :** Je suis venu avec Toad pour voir tout le monde.

**Peach :** Tu as bien fait mon choupinou en sucre !

**Toad :** Ahah ! Choupinou en sucre !

**Papy Champi :** Keski dit ?

**Mario :** Bon désolé mais Toad a un planning à respecter. On doit y aller. Au revoir à tous !

Il rentre en vitesse dans la voiture en poussant Toad et démarre la voiture…

**Toad :** C'était pas sympa de ta part de partir comme ça !

**Mario :** M'en fous ! Prochaine halte ?

**Toad :** Hyrule, maison de Link et Zelda…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Link et Zelda leur ouvrent la porte de leur demeure.

**Link :** Mais c'est Mario ! Comment va la vie ?

**Mario :** Oh je me fais vieux et…

**Link :** Non je m'en fous de ça. Je veux dire : les jeux ?

**Mario :** Ah. Super Mario 1024 vient de sortir et toi ?

**Link :** Twilight Princess a encore été repoussé.

**Mario :** Toujours sur Game Cube ?

**Link :** Oui alors que plus personne n'a la console.

**Mario :** Moi je l'ai encore… Mais elle ne fonctionne plus depuis 30 ans…

**Link :** C'est n'importe quoi !

**Zelda :** Ne te fâche pas chéri, tu sais bien qu'il va sortir un jour.

**Mario :** Quoique…

**Link :** Bon ben ravi de t'avoir revu ! A une autre fois !

**Mario :** C'est ça…

Ils remontent et partent en direction de …

**Toad :** Prochain arrêt, Dreamland !

**Mario :** Chez Kirby à tout hasard ?

**Toad :** Mais quel devin tu fais !

Et en quelques microsecondes intergalactiques…

**Mario :** Et Kirby, ça va ? Tu as beaucoup rapetissé dis donc !

**Toad :** Heu Mario… Tu parles à un chewing-gum…

**Mario :** Euh… Bien sûr je le savais ! C'était pour rigoler !

**Toad :** C'est hilarant… Bon ben allons à sa maison.

DING DONG

**Kirby :** Qui c'est ?

**Mario :** C'est l'plombier !

**Toad :** Je voudrais féliciter l'auteur pour ce clin d'œil très discret.

**Auteur :** Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'auteur ?

**Kirby :** Il n'y a pas de fuite chez moi.

**Mario :** J'amène le courrier…

**Kirby :** Vous ne venez pas de dire que vous étiez plombier ?

**Mario :** Laissez tomber ! On laisse le courrier derrière la porte.

De retour dans la voiture…

**Toad :** Pas trop déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

**Mario :** Heu, franchement… non ! Eh mais c'est l'île des Yoshi !

**Toad :** Tout à fait !

**Mario :** Mais comment peut-on aller sur une île en voiture ?

**Toad :** On était sur une autre planète avant…

**Mario :** Ah oui tiens…

**Toad :** N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un monde imaginaire !

**Mario :** Imaginaire ? Pfffff n'importe quoi ! Bon atterris sur l'île…

**Yoshi Vert :** Oh mais c'est Mario !

**Yoshi Rouge :** Ta moustache a viré au gris dis donc.

**Mario :** Alors que vous, vous êtes toujours en pleine forme.

**Yoshi Vert :** Tu parles ! On a des rhumatismes !

**Mario :** C'est l'âge…

**Yoshi Rouge :** Mais on est pas vieux ! On n'a même pas 70 ans !

**Toad :** J'ai distribué tout le courrier. Allons au château de Bowser.

**Mario :** Qui est assez fou pour lui envoyer une lettre ?

**Toad :** C'est Kamek.

**Mario :** Ouais c'est l'un de ses seuls amis…

Ils s'arrêtent devant le château de Bowser et frappent à la porte géante.

**Bowser :** Ah c'est le courrier… Mario ?

**Mario :** Heu… salut !

**Bowser :** Pourquoi viens-tu m'embêter jusque là ? Et passe-moi cette lettre toi !

**Toad :** Oui, oui, la voilà !

**Bowser :** Oh c'est de Kamek. Mouhahaha, très intéressant…

**Mario :** Qu'y a-t-il ?

**Bowser :** Nous savons enfin comment te vaincre !

Mario : Et bien tu essaieras dans Super Mario 2048 !

**Bowser :** Oui mais avant ça, j'espère bien te battre dans Mario Kart : Quadruple Dash, avec Wario, Waluigi et Kamek…

**Toad :** Ouais avec quatre persos par kart, ça va être trop bien ! Il paraît qu'on pourra même…

**Mario :** On s'en fout ! Bon, je serais bien resté pour te rappeler toutes mes victoires et toutes tes défaites, mais on a du courrier à porter.

**Toad :** Oui sur la planète Pikmin.

**Bowser :** Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Oh mon dos !

**Toad :** Décidément tout le monde a mal dans cette histoire. L'auteur aurait pu…

**Auteur :** On ne critique pas l'auteur ! C'est ma façon à moi de montrer que tout le monde est vieux…

**Toad :** Ouais mais n'empêche que…

**Auteur :** C'est moi qui dirige l'histoire ! Et je suppose que tu veux survivre car je peux faire apparaître une météorite et la faire s'écraser sur toi…

**Toad :** Euh… ooooooook… Bon on va y aller tranquillement Mario…

Un moment après sur la Planète des Pikmins…

**Mario :** Oh, il est moche le jardin du capitaine Olimar !

**Toad :** Forcément c'est un cimetière à Pikmins… Ce ne sont pas des fleurs…

**Mario :** Bien sûr ! Je l'savais !

**Toad :** Tu sais beaucoup de choses il me semble…

TOC TOC TOC

**Olimar :** Qui c'est ?

**Mario :** C'est l'plom…

**Toad :** Hum, hum…

**Mario :** Je disais : c'est l'courrier.

**Olimar :** Entrez donc !

**Mario :** Merci beaucoup monsi… mais… vous êtes devenu un Pikmin !

**Olimar :** Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs ! Et je peux encore parler d'abord…

**Mario :** De toute façon, je parie qu'on va vous sauver dans Pikmin 12…

**Olimar :** Sûrement, mais il met du temps à sortir ce jeu !

**Toad :** Désolé mais on va y aller ! On a encore des endroits à visiter !

En embarquant, Mario questionna Toad…

**Mario :** Et c'est qui le suivant ?

**Toad :** Monsieur et Madame Falcon à Brinstar.

**Mario :** Madame Falcon ?

**Toad :** Oui… Samus si tu préfères.

**Mario :** Ils se sont mariés ?

**Toad :** Mais enfin, ça fait dix ans ! Il faut sortir de ton coin de rue de temps en temps ! Ah voilà leur maison… enfin ce qui leur sert de maison.

Ils frappent à la porte et le couple leur ouvre.

**Toad :** C'est le courrier !

**C. Falcon :** Merci ! Et Mario, que fais-tu là, ça fait un bail…

**Mario :** Je fais un tour… Et félicitations pour votre mariage !

**Samus :** Mais… c'était il y a 10 ans…

**Mario :** Oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous le dire.

**Toad :** Encore deux lettres Mario.

**Mario :** Désolé on doit vous laisser. Le courrier ne peut pas attendre !

**C. Falcon et Samus :** A bientôt !

Ils repartent…

**Mario :** Alors ?

**Toad :** D'abord Pikachu !

**Mario :** Mais on ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit !

**Toad :** Je sais… Avec les Pokémons j'improvise ! Regarde le maître à l'œuvre.

**Pikachu :** Pika, pika (Youpi du courrier !)

**Toad :** Pika, pika (J'aime les frites !)

**Mario :** Pika, pika (Tu n'es qu'un idiot !)

**Pikachu :** Pika ? Pikachuuuuuuuu ! (Quoi ? Pikachuuuuuuuu !)

Il lance une attaque Fatal-Foudre qui électrocute non seulement Mario mais aussi Toad qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

**Mario :** J'ai dû dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas fait plaisir.

**Toad :** Non ? T'as remarqué ça tout seul ? Bon, il reste une lettre pour le Seigneur du Malin après je vais aller me reposer tranquillement chez moi.

**Mario :** Ganondorf ? Mais qui peut bien lui écrire ? Il n'a pas d'amis !

**Toad :** Il n'y a pas écrit sur l'enveloppe, on lui soutirera l'information EN DOUCEUR !

**Mario :** Oki Doki !

**Toad :** Voilà la demeure de Ganondorf. Il n'y est pas souvent vu qu'il essaye toujours de conquérir un territoire ou l'autre…

**Mario :** Tu crois qu'on ne risque rien ?

**Toad :** Allons ! Ce n'est qu'un vieux gars ramolli.

**Ganondorf :** Je vous ai entendu venir.

**Toad :** Oh ! Bien le bonjour Seigneur Ganondorf !

**Mario :** Ca ne te va pas bien les cheveux gris Ganon…

**Ganondorf :** Je te retourne le compliment pour ta moustache…

**Toad :** Voici votre lettre Monsieur Ganondorf !

**Ganondorf :** SEIGNEUR Ganondorf… mais tu peux aussi m'appeler maître.

**Toad :** Bien Maître…

**Mario :** Qui t'écrit ?

**Toad :** On n'avait pas dit : EN DOUCEUR ?

**Ganondorf :** C'est moi !

**Mario :** Toi ? Comment ça ?

**Ganondorf :** Et bien comme je n'ai pas d'amis, je m'écris des lettres et je me les envoie…

**Toad :** Alors ça ! C'est vraiment l'idée de l'auteur la plus stupide de l'histoire !

**Auteur :** Chute de météorite !

Une météorite s'écrase sur eux et paf… ça fait des Chocapic. Heu… non…

**Mario :** Aaaaaaaaah !

**Peach :** Qu'y a-t-il chéri ?

**Mario :** J'ai fait un cauchemar Peach.

**Peach :** Un cauchemar ?

**Mario :** Oui… Je t'ai vue Reine, Link et Zelda mariés, Olimar en Pikmin, Captain Falcon et Samus en couple, Ganondorf psychopathe… et on s'est fait écrasé par une météorite !

**Peach :** Qui sait ? Peut-être que tout cela se passera un jour…

**Mario :** Mais oui ce pourrait être… L'avenir de Nintendo…

FIN

P.S : L'auteur rappelle qu'il n'est en réalité pas aussi sadique que dans cette histoire. Merci de votre compréhension :p


End file.
